


skinship to jihoon is...

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, cheol is there to advice uri jihoonie, heart to heart talks, i guess i can call this tooth-rooting?, jihoon is still shy, oh shit, pure fluff, soonyoung is just whipped, tbh this is my fav chapter, uwu to its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i hope you'll enjoy this chap like how i did when writing it uwu





	skinship to jihoon is...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll enjoy this chap like how i did when writing it uwu

“These fuckers are really crazy.” Jihoon bites on his chocolate flavored donut as he pressed ‘off notification’ to their groupchat on his phone. Soonyoung laughing on the couch with his vanilla flavored one.

“Just let them be, Ji. Recovery takes time.” The taller jokes, remembering Jeonghan’s reaction. “I hope Jeonghan hyung won’t kill us when he sees us both though.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.” Holding his donut between his teeth, Jihoon tries to continue the music he left earlier when he and Seungcheol decided to take a break and talk about life.

_“How do you survive in a relationship? What do you do?”_

Soonyoung, who just finished his donut, stares at the smaller, who hungrily bites at his donut like it’s a piece of meat. _He must be really hungry_ , he thought.

Well, Jihoon’s not really that hungry though, he just got furious as the earlier conversation with his best friend attacks his brain. Seungcheol’s laugh echoing in his head.

_“How do you survive? Simple, initiate lots of skinship!”_

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Jihoon saves his work in the app, giving up in continuing anything for he can’t focus in what he’s doing.

_“Okay, calm down man, don’t throw that water bottle to me, I meant that, Ji. Because seriously, physical contact with someone you adore is really important, well at least according to Psychology, kisses and hugs are, I just can’t remember what exactly that phrase was but yeah, skinship is a must.”_

As Jihoon finishes his last bite of the donut, he stood up from his office chair, settling himself beside a worried hamster.

“Here, have another.” Smiling a bit, Jihoon declined the donut being passed to him, Soonyoung nodding as he puts the donut back to its box then thought if he should have opted in buying him jajangmyeon or anything that can make someone’s stomach full instead of a box of sweets.

Hearing Jihoon sigh beside him, Soonyoung thought that he’s really tired and needs to rest for he’s changing his mood in a sudden again.

But then the taller didn’t expect ~~short~~ arms to wrap his waist. Staring down at the smaller, he hesitates at first before he prompts his arm to hug Jihoon back, his free hand patting the smaller’s head. Then he chuckles as he finds their position unfamiliar yet comfortable. “Now you’re acting weird. I thought you hate skinship?”

Jihoon sighs, biting his bottom lip as he feels the blush dominating his pale cheeks yet he didn’t let go of his hold from the taller. “I had a talk with Seungcheol hyung.. About how can we survive in this relationship we have..”

“Uh..”

“Because really, we’re both unexperienced to this right?”

Soonyoung nods as he process the newly opened topic in his brain, he now can feel his heartbeat race as he’s not prepared to Jihoon staring up at him with those pretty eyes. Blinking, he asks, “What did he tell you, then?”

Jihoon almost want to cut his tongue to not let his sentence come out. “He said to initiate skinships.”

Soonyoung’s sudden burst of laughter made Jihoon pull away from their embrace, face red as a tomato. “Stop laughing! It was the damn camel’s advice!”

Covering his body with his own arms to avoid the Jihoon’s hits, Soonyoung tries to comply with him and after some minutes he finally stopped laughing. The smaller pouting unconsciously, _and he doesn’t like to be called cute_ , Soonyoung thought as he grins, crossing his legs on the couch as he sat like a Buddha, facing the other. “Is this why you’re acting like _this_?”

Jihoon gulps, eyes almost crossing as he tries to stare back at Soonyoung, who leans closer to his face. That made him look away, not used in having ‘embarrassing’ talks. Jihoon thought if his face heating up is still normal. “Well.. I’m trying to.. But I guess I really don’t fit the ‘romantic’ type so.. YAH! DON’T TOUCH MY HAIR!”

Hands getting slapped away, Soonyoung smiles as he stops ruffling the other’s hair. He doesn’t know where he got his sudden courage but as he can’t take Lee Jihoon being shy with his rosy cheeks looking even small anymore, Soonyoung pulls him into a hug, force to strong that they end up falling back to the couch.

Soonyoung laughs as he felt their bodies bounce back with their weight, glad that the couch is fluffy enough to not hurt his already abused-due-to-dancing-passionately back.

Jihoon startled with the sudden action, almost cursed under his breath. Then, as he feels the taller’s chest heave up and down with his laugh, he smacks him on his collar bone, he’s arms are trapped from Soonyoung’s own so his hand movements are only limited, then he glares up at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m initiating skinship, Ji. Isn’t _this_ how we survive our relationship?”

Jihoon bites his lip, face burning, he doesn’t notice the arms around him loosen after some minutes.

“I must be making you uncomfortable.” Soonyoung smiles sadly, looking down to meet the other’s dark orbs. “Sorry.”

Feeling Soonyoung was pushing him to get off from the embrace, Jihoon hastily wrap his own arms around the other’s waist. “Don’t.” Not wanting to see his reaction, he buries his face on his shoulder. “I.. I kind of like _it_.”

 _Ow, you’re a lowkey skinship lover.._ Soonyoung presses his lips into a thin line as he chose not to say that out to the smaller for it may ruin the moment. “That’s good then.” He smiles, leaning down to bury his face in Jihoon’s soft hair, his arms returning to squish the other’s small body. Well, at least he now knows that Jihoon doesn’t _really_ hate skinship.

Minutes go by, their positions shifted, Jihoon’s back now being pressed to the back of the couch as they lay down, while the older is squashed in front of him, holding him close to him to prevent him from falling from the cold floor. He lets Soonyoung’s fingers play with his hair for he found it relaxing, the latter humming Yoon Hyun Sang’s ‘When Would It Be’ while on it.

It is when he reached humming the second verse when Jihoon speaks. “Soonyoung, do you trust me?”

Raising a brow, Soonyoung pulls away to look at him. “Of course I do. Why would you suddenly ask?”

Jihoon nods, prompting not to answer his question, he continues. “Good, because remember, I trust you, and will always do.”

The smile Jihoon got from Soonyoung after it is priceless. Infecting Jihoon, causing his lips to curve upward to a sweet smile Soonyoung loves seeing. “I will always trust you too, Ji.”

Jihoon didn’t know hugs can make his stress from producing music go away little by little, he mentally takes note to initiate it more with Soonyoung from now on. Maybe it will prevent him from losing his mind, and just make him go crazy for Soonyoung even more.

_“And most importantly, my friend, trust. It’s okay if you two are still in the ‘liking’ phase, Jeonghan and I had passed through that too but please remember to trust one another. Cause a relationship without it will never work.” Said Seungcheol before he opens the studio’s door to take his leave, grinning. “Don’t worry too much, Ji. You really don’t need rules or advices to follow in love. It’s up to you guys if you won’t end up like the ‘lovey-dovey’ type of couple, no one declared a law to be one, just remember to be you. Soonyoung likes you for who you are, and I know you do like him in the same way too, and that’s what matters in a relationship. Also you guys are the power couple of the group, I know you guys will last!”_

Right, Jihoon’s glad he befriended a camel.

_“I know I’m near to delivering a speech here, so yeah, here’s my closing phrase: Continue to like each other, until it grows, that in the end you guys fall down into the endless pit of love. That in the end, you two won’t stop falling for each other.”_


End file.
